


Konsekwencje

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy Tauriel wróciła do Leśnego Królestwa, przekonała się, że królewskie współczucie nie równa się bezkarności.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konsekwencje

Tauriel przez całą noc nie zmrużyła oka ze zdenerwowania. Poprzedniego dnia król wezwał ją na rozmowę i chociaż robił wrażenie, że jej współczuje i rozumie jej cierpienie, nie zamierzał jej oszczędzać.  
\- Pozwoliłem ci wrócić – powiedział – ale to nie znaczy, że minie cię kara. Mianowałem cię kapitanem straży, ponieważ uważałem, że jesteś nie tylko zdolna, ale też bezwzględnie lojalna. Powierzyłem ci odpowiedzialne stanowisko, zaufałem ci, a ty mnie zawiodłaś. Porzuciłaś służbę, wsparłaś tych, którzy mnie oszukali, w końcu groziłaś mi bronią. Gdyby nie mój syn, zapłaciłabyś życiem za swoją zuchwałość. Daję ci drugą szansę tylko dlatego, że brak mi dobrych wojowników. Rzecz jasna, wracasz do służby jako szeregowa strażniczka. Po tym, co zrobiłaś, nie zasługujesz na dowództwo.  
Tauriel czekała teraz formalna degradacja przed powrotem do oddziału, i właśnie tym się martwiła. Mimo że całe dorosłe życie służyła w straży, nigdy nie widziała tej procedury na własne oczy (niektóre rzeczy zdarzały się u elfów zdumiewająco rzadko), ale słyszała opisy, i z wyprzedzeniem czuła się upokorzona. Próbowała sobie wyobrazić, jak po tym wszystkim wróci do służby. Wiedziała, że kiedy jeszcze była dowódcą, część jej podwładnych nie była z tego zadowolona. Szanowali jej umiejętności walki – niechby tylko spróbowali inaczej! – ale uważali, że jest na taki zaszczyt za młoda i zbyt niskiego pochodzenia. Dopóki miała poparcie króla, nie śmieli nic głośno mówić, lecz teraz miała zaczynać wszystko od początku. Tauriel była pewna, że dawni krytycy będą się cieszyć z jej upadku i uprzykrzą jej życie. Leśne elfy już takie były. A Sindarowie, choć uważali się za szlachetne plemię, potrafili być jeszcze gorsi.  
Była zła na los i na siebie. Dlaczego musiała się zakochać akurat w Kilim? Straciła przez tę miłość wszystko, na co tak długo pracowała, a co zyskała w zamian? Rozmowę o gwiazdach. Noc w mieście na jeziorze, kiedy najpierw ocaliła go przed orkami, a potem uleczyła. Kamień obietnicy, który dostała na pożegnanie. Pole bitwy… Naprawdę wolałaby tego nie pamiętać, wolałaby udawać, że to ostatnie się nie zdarzyło, myśleć, że Kili gdzieś żyje, tylko zatrzymały go jakieś ważne sprawy. Wiedziała jednak, że nie zdoła zapomnieć ani się oszukiwać. Rzeczywistość była, jaka była, i Tauriel musiała stawić jej czoła, choć to potwornie bolało.  
Wstała jeszcze przed świtem i zaczęła się przygotowywać. Włożyła swój stary mundur. Rozpuściła i przeczesała włosy, po czym związała je na karku. Tym razem nie zaplatała warkoczy. Im prościej będzie uczesana, tym lepiej. Kilka razy głęboko odetchnęła. Kiedy przyszli po nią strażnicy, była gotowa i zdeterminowana.  
Podobne ceremonie zwykle odbywały się pod gołym niebem, ale Tauriel zaprowadzono do wielkiego pomieszczenia, służącego zwykle jako sala odpraw. Jej odział już tam był. Stanęła twarzą do wejścia, a bokiem do dawnych podwładnych. Zerkała w ich stronę, próbując coś wyczytać z ich twarzy, ale nie drgnął im żaden mięsień. Obserwowali ją tylko i czekali na króla.  
Thranduil wszedł niedługo później, ubrany od stóp do głów na czarno. U pasa miał sztylet. Tauriel znała tę broń i wiedziała, że klinga była niesamowicie ostra, tak ostra, że można by się nią golić, gdyby elfy w ogóle tego potrzebowały. Stanął naprzeciw strażników, którzy na jego widok wyprężyli się na baczność. Dał znak na „spocznij”.  
-Strażnicy! – Zaczął. – Znaliście Tauriel, kiedyś waszego kapitana. Z powodu jej uczynków pozbawiłem ją dowództwa i skazałem na wygnanie. Dziś do was wraca jako szeregowa strażniczka. By nie zapomniała o swoich winach, zostanie naznaczona.  
Dał znak, by uklękła tuż przy nim, twarzą do strażników. Aż do tej chwili obiecywała sobie, że będzie im dumnie patrzeć w oczy, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że nie da rady. Spuściła wzrok.  
Poczuła, jak król rozwiązuje jej włosy. Kątem oka zobaczyła, że dobył sztyletu. Powoli, jakby z wahaniem wziął do ręki pasmo jej włosów, po czym ciął. A potem znowu. I znowu.  
Elfy w zasadzie nie ścinają włosów, a już elfki nigdy nie robią tego z własnej woli. Długie sploty są ich największą ozdobą, ich chlubą i dumą. Nawet gdyby Thranduil zerwał z niej całe ubranie, nie mogłaby się czuć bardziej obnażona. Pomyślała, co Kili by powiedział, gdyby mógł ją teraz zobaczyć. Nie ma co, dobrana byłaby z nich para – krasnolud bez brody i ostrzyżona elfka. Tauriel mimo woli uśmiechnęła się gorzko.  
Już wkrótce było po wszystkim. Miała wrażenie, że jej głowa jest dziwnie lekka, i chciała jej dotknąć, ale się powstrzymała. Czekał ją jeszcze jeden, ostatni akt ceremonii. Król dał jej znak, by wstała, i odwrócił ją twarzą do siebie. Zobaczyła dziwny grymas na jego twarzy, a chwilę potem poczuła piekący ból policzka. Thranduil uderzył ją, bynajmniej nie symbolicznie.  
\- Wracaj do szeregu – powiedział tylko.  
Stanęła na swoim miejscu, ostatnim miejscu. Znów była nikim, prostą leśną elfką, bolały ją kolana i policzek, a do tego była pewna, że wygląda jak straszydło.  
Doprawdy, dzień zapowiadał się pięknie.


End file.
